Steel Souls
by ShadowGhost35
Summary: Two boys. Staying together for survival, are offered a chance, what happens when they take it. M for blood and swearing.


**This is the first chapter of my Collab Fic with my personal Friend Eureus Aurron hope you'll enjoy!**

Two boys, contemporary, approached the large staircase leading to Death City. The one on the right stood 5' 7"; tanned, with curly brown hair. Long and lean, he wore a yellow top, half covered by a plaid over shirt. Black denim jeans and white tennis shoes protected his legs, while a spider sealed in hardened amber hung around his neck. A wristwatch decorated his left hand, while a gilded steel ring, the right.

The boy beside him, similar in height and skin tone, wore his dark brown hair slicked back against his head. Concealing his athletic form was an ebony symphony: a long-sleeved top, trench coat, cargo pants, and boots designed for combat. A revolver and kukri rested in their holsters at his side, two masterful works, while opaque black sunglasses concealed bright blue eyes.

"Stairs, on _crack_" the boy commented, looking up the staircase, whose edges easily converged into nothingness and still didn't end. The boy un-holstered his weapon; the words "_Heishi no Yurei_" gleamed in the sunlight as he took aim and fired, sent a lead bullet on a journey straight to the top of that longueur of masonry. His partner counted ten minutes off his wristwatch before the pair finally heard the "_Click. Click. Click._ "And saw that same bullet bounce down the steps and land at their feet.

"You got _that_ right, Jared." His partner said, kicking sand over the used bullet, eventually burying it.

Laziness got the one, Jared, thinking, and then memory gave him an idea. "Gabe, it's time…for the Flying Saucer!"

Gabriel, addressed as "Gabe", smirked. "Works for me! _I'm_ not the one getting dizzy, you are!" he answered.

"You're a boomerang! When _you _get dizzy, ****'s hit the fan! At least it isn't Steel Port." He shivered at the memory of it, one of the many endeavors that their quest has served them. "I wish I could forget it."

With that remark, Gabriel transformed; taking on the form of a steel bladed boomerang nearly spanning the length of his partner's arm. A sharpened steel crucifix, this weapon has delivered God's vengeance to 36 sinful souls; but now, would deliver a lazy kid to the top of a staircase cheating at the Olympics.

'Motherf***er' Jared thought as he spun and released the boomerang and jumped onto it.

"You spin my head right round,right round." Gabriel sang as he carried his friend to the top of the stairs barely noticing the red-haired man he knocked of of the stairs.

While this was happening Jared had one thought 'FUUUUUUUUU...'

One dizzying ride later.

"You friggin bastard!" Jared said as he struggled to stand up

"Hey this was your idea in the first place. " Gabriel retorted "and I regret it completely. " Jared said as he stood up.

The duo made their way to the large skull adorned building "hey, Gabriel, isn't that the guy we knocked off the stairs?" Jared asked

"Oh sh*t! RUN B*TCH RUUUUN!" Gabriel yelled as the two bolted towards the building .

"IT'S STEELPORT WITH DEATH SCYTHES!" Jared yelled "GABE CROWBAR NOW BUDDY ! " Jared yelled as Gabriel turned his arm into a crowbar and punched the red haired man,  
"That is what you meant, right?" Gabriel said

"It works, now, let's get to this '_Grim Reaper_' we were told to see, why did they give us a number that didn't work anyway?" Jared asked "Dunno, maybe it wasn't a phone number." Gabriel said as they entered the building.

"Well we finally get here, and the guy's NOT HERE!" Jared yelled

"Calm down buddy I've got an idea, remember the number." Gabriel asked "Yeah?" "The guy mentioned a mirror, I think this is it.", after he said this he walked up to the mirror and blew on it coating the glass with a white sheen, then, using his finger, he wrote the numbers '42-42-564' on the glass.

"Are you serious!" Jared growled in frustration as the glass shimmered and a strangely dressed deity appeared, the deity wore a strange mask, large styrofoam hands and the rest was just a weird cloak,  
"This guy can't seriously be the Grim Reaper, in all of my NDE's this guy only appeared in the most messed up one." Jared said  
"I remember that clearly as well , it was messed up, you inherited that from your father, too much headcrab venom in his system, funny that the cause of that Near Death Experience was a headcrab." The Grim Reaper said scratching his 'chin'  
"Don't forget that I had to pry that thing off your head, And how did it even inject the venom, the thing was de-beaked!" Gabriel said scratching his chin,  
"Okay that's enough talking about one of the most messed up NDEs I've ever had." Jared said hurriedly, wishing to change the subject.  
"Now then, let's talk about why I sent Ox-kun to get you, you've both have been working together for a long time after discovering Kenway-san's bloodline, honestly, two assassins and a templar, how does that even happen, Anyway back to the point, after you found out young gabriels bloodline you started working in secret hunting down the 36 kishin eggs now in Gabriel's soul, but, even though you've been helping my effort, you'll be much more appreciated here, the Death Weapon Meister Academy." The grim reaper said.  
"We're in." The duo said without hesitation "Do you know how long we've been waiting to come out of hiding, the closest thing to not hiding was Steel Port, and we had to use fake names there too!" Jared said exasperated "Stupid Abstergo still has it's connections, the Assassins are as feared now as the Star Clan were!" he finished.  
"Thank you for accepting, Now your partners for your first assignment should be arriving soon." Grim Reaper said before the door to the room opened and four people stepped in.  
The first one was a girl, about 4'9, blond hair tied in pigtails, she wore a simple button up top with a short plaid skirt.  
The second was a boy with white hair, standing 5'2 wearing a yellow jacket and red pants, upon his brow was a headband with a soul next to a mouth on it.  
The third was another boy with blue hair wearing a Japanese Ninja outfit with a star tattoo on his shoulder.  
The last was also in a japanese outfit but of the female variant, she had her hair tied in a long ponytail.  
" Meister and Weapon pair Maka Albarn and Soul Eater, accompanied by Meister and Weapon Pair Black*Star and Tsubaki Arrived as ordered Lord Death." Maka said as she entered the room "Texan Gurkha Jared Freeman, and Assassin of the south Gabriel Kenway, At your service." The two texans of the group in the group said in harmony.  
"Your Remedial lesson, Which the two of you will be briefed on later, is to find and stop the resurrected Sid-sensei and find out who turned him into a zombie." Lord Death said

"Well that was fast."

**Hope you've enjoyed our first chapter Read And Review!  
**


End file.
